


risks and benefits

by Runespoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19578244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: Beowulf has a type. (so does Lachesis.)





	risks and benefits

_I really, really shouldn’t_ ; Beowulf’s attempts to convince himself to stay away from Eldigan’s sister are basically encouragements, at this stage; he has _problems_ with staying away from high-born ladies and there’s not much higher you can do that an unwed princess to whom you’ve offered to show her how to _handle a sword_ – _it’s a terrible idea, remember how_ last time _you fooled around with a princess ended?_

Yet Lachesis is pretty as a spark, smart as a whip, intense as a fight, and her eyes linger on him at times it’s not needed.

And she’s in love with someone else, so this thing – their blades grinding against one another, her smile like steel he wants to bite into (her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails scratching down his back) – it’s only skin-deep; that’s fine by him: he has _problems_ with high-born ladies, and this time, if he didn’t know better, he might be worried about his heart.


End file.
